


Madcap Mayhem

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ash, Misty and Brock, their day is about to become exceptionally strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Madcap Mayhem**

 **  
**

* * *

A very random fanfic set during the Kanto era, with hints of Pokéshipping within. Enjoy!

Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon.

* * *

Ash, Brock and Misty were walking along and doing nothing in particular, when all of a sudden, Team Rocket attacked for the ten thousand, nine hundred and ninety ninth time or something along those lines, because they had nothing better to do than persecute some innocent kid for his Pikachu.

"Prepare for trouble, we're invading this fic," said Jessie.

"Make it double, boring fics make me sick," James said.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie declared.

"To unite all people within our nation" James ejaculated.

"To... seriously, who the heck uses ejaculated in place of said?" Jessie raged. "That's so lame. I'd rather see said being used over and over to the point where it gets annoying instead of seeing that ridiculous word."

"Hey, don't look at me," James protested, looking wounded. "Blame the author."

"What are they muttering on about anyway?" Misty wondered. She looked at Togepi, who sat in her arms, roaring with evil laughter. "Um, Togepi, are you alright? I swear it sounds like you're laughing evilly. But my precious little Togepi isn't evil, right?" She smiled. Togepi smiled back, all innocence and sunshine, while in its mind it was trying to think up a plan to get rid of these pathetic do-gooders once and for all so that they couldn't stop it from taking over the world.

"They must have broken the fourth wall again." Brock sighed. "I wish they wouldn't do that, it's just so confusing." He shook his head in despair. Team Rocket were very confusing indeed.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash yelled at the top of his voice. "I won't let you have Pikachu! Huh, what fourth wall?" The dark-haired boy looked at Brock in confusion. "I don't see a wall anywhere."

"Ash, you are a complete moron," Brock stated.

"Hey, stop ignoring us!" Meowth snapped. "Get back to your motto, you two!"

"Aw, we're so sick of the motto." Jessie's shoulders slumped and she looked depressed. "We do it like every single time we appear and everyone is getting tired of it."

"Yeah." James leaned on the side of the basket, resting his face in one hand and looking incredibly bored. "It's so old now. Anyway, those twerps must know our names at this point. Hey, twerps, what are our names?"

"Team Rocket?" Ash guessed.

Misty slapped him hard on the head, causing him to wince. "It's Jessie, James and Meowth. Honestly, how can you not know that? They have only told us like fifty billion times."

Ash's eyes welled up with tears. "You're mean! You're mean too, Brock! Why is everyone being mean to me? Doesn't anyone love me anymore?" He sniffed.

Suddenly, a crazy Ash fangirl jumped out of a bush. Her hair was so long that it fell to her waist and it was coiled up in tight copper curls. Her eyes were a dreamy blue or purple or violet or indigo, it was hard to tell, and her name was Mary Sue, oh and she was so much in love with Ash.

"Oh, I've finally found you!" Mary Sue cried out, running to Ash with stars in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Ash blinked at her in confusion. "Pikachu, do we know this person?" he asked of the yellow mouse Pokémon sitting on his shoulder.

"Chu." Pikachu shook his head.

"I've been looking for you for so long!" Mary Sue gushed, grabbing Ash's hands and gazing lovingly into his dreamy chocolate brown eyes. Mmm... chocolate. "At last I can finally tell you of my passionate and torrid feelings for you. Ever since I saw you on television, I was so in love with you!"

"Um..." Ash was lost for words.

Misty let out a primal shriek of rage as Mary Sue suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips against the terrified Ash's, scaring him completely out of his wits. "GET OFF ASH, YOU... WITCH!" she shrieked, grabbing Mary Sue by the collar and tearing her away.

Mary Sue let out a wail of dismay. "No! Ash is mine, you scrawny redhead!" she spat, glaring at Misty. If looks could kill, the two would have fallen over dead that very second.

"Whew, thanks, Misty." Ash wiped his lips. "I hope I didn't get cooties."

"Ash, cooties aren't real," Brock groaned, facepalming. "Honestly."

"What's your problem anyway?" Mary Sue yelled. "Are you like, in love with him or something?"

"Ew, no!" Misty said totally unconvincingly. "I could never have feelings for Ash because it would be totally gross and stuff."

"Then why are you stopping me?" Mary Sue shoved her away and immediately lunged for Ash again. This time, Ash had the sense to dodge and Mary Sue landed face first on the ground. "Ash, I won't let you get away from me!" Mary Sue stood up, her eyes turning into hearts. "I'm going to make you marry me!"

Ash whimpered and turned around, doing the only thing he could think of. He did a really high jump and somehow managed to land in Team Rocket's balloon. Jessie, James and Meowth blinked at him in astonishment.

"Just fly!" Ash exclaimed. "Fast!"

"Hey, Ash, where are you going?" Misty watched the Meowth balloon fly off into the distance, looking less than impressed with Ash's actions. She angrily shook a fist. "You are such a coward!"

"I wish I had fangirls." Brock was quietly sobbing into his hands. He just couldn't believe it. How could a clueless moron like Ash who didn't know the first thing about love actually have a fangirl? To the Pokémon breeder, it seemed to be totally unthinkable. "It's just so not fair!" he wailed, tears streaming down his face.

"Come on, we've got to go after him." Misty started running off, Brock following her. Mary Sue watched them run off with a dismayed look on her face.

"Ash!" Mary Sue cried out in a forlorn voice, running after Brock and Misty. "Come back!"

"Isn't there any way we could lose her?" Misty growled in irritation. "Hey, Brock, will you promise to look the other way if I knock her out, tie her up and throw her somewhere where nobody will find her?"

"No," Brock said sternly. "I can't let you do such a thing. That would send a bad message to... er... the people reading this fanfic. Is anybody actually going to read this crap? Why am I breaking the fourth wall?"

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had landed somewhere far away.

"Okay, twerp, tell us why we shouldn't just tie you up and run away with Pikachu?" James asked.

"Yeah, that's a good question. Meowth, check for the rope," ordered Jessie.

"Couldn't you just do it yourself?" Meowth grumbled, jumping into the basket and hunting around through the items.

"Because you've tried to steal Pikachu a vigintillion times and everyone is so sick of it and it would be totally boring," Ash replied.

Jessie, James and Meowth stared at him in shock.

"How do you know a word like vigintillion?" Jessie asked slowly.

"Hm? What's a virgin... vigin... uh, what was the word again?" Ash asked.

"Oooookay..." James looked at him oddly. "Well, you're right. It would be pretty boring if we did try to steal Pikachu and we are tired of being repetitive at the moment so you just run along now, twerp, and we'll get back to doing whatever it is we like doing all the time."

"Plotting to steal Pikachu?" Meowth asked.

"Oh yes, that," James said. Jessie, James and Meowth immediately huddled together, whispering about a diabolical plan to steal a certain cute, electric Pokémon.

"Um, right. Bye then." Ash turned away and walked off, whistling a tune. It sure was nice to get some peace and quiet once in a while. Brock spent all the time stating the obvious and Misty could be loud sometimes, especially when she was in a bad mood. Sure, he did like his friends, but sometimes he just wanted to get away from them once in a while. Of course, he also wanted to stay very far away from that freaky fangirl.

Ash had been walking for a good few minutes now when he suddenly saw a girl standing in the road. Her hair was dark like his, tied in two pigtails, and she had brown eyes just like his plus zigzag patterns on her cheeks. She looked so oddly like Ash, yet he didn't really notice.

"Hi," Ash said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm currently embarking on a quest to find my long lost twin brother whom I was separated from at birth," said the girl. "All I know is his name. His name is... um, Ash Ketchum."

"Bwuh?" Ash stared at her with wide eyes. No, that could not be possible. He couldn't really have a twin sister, could he? No way, it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Er, are you really sure that he's your twin brother?" he asked uncertainly. Maybe the girl was just completely insane.

"But it's true. That's what my daddy told me, that we were separated at birth when our parents split up. I've lived alone with him my whole life," said the girl. "I even have a photograph of my mommy too." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph, which she flashed in front of Ash's face.

Ash screamed. He had never screamed at the sight of his own mother before except for that time when he was three and she was testing out exfoliation masks. But he was screaming now, because that was her in the photograph.

"Hey, you look a lot like me," said the girl. "Oh my gosh... you are Ash, aren't you?"

Could he lie? No, she already knew who he was. There was no point in answering her clearly rhetorical question either. The girl gasped and flung her arms around him, tears rushing to her eyes. Ash stiffered as he felt her arms around him, wishing he was anywhere but here.

"I'm so happy to be reunited with you at last!" the girl sobbed out, eventually letting go of him. "My name is Cherry."

"Cherry?" Ash spluttered. "Who would name their kid Cherry?"

Cherry pouted, her eyes suddenly watering. "I was named after the cherry tree. You were named after the ash tree, right? Right?"

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" Ash asked slowly. It didn't seem that she was kidding. "Oh, geez. Okay, come with me. We're going to the nearest Pokémon Center right now."

"Yay!" Cherry exclaimed. "Will you show me your Pokémon when we get there?

Ash was not planning to show her his Pokémon. Besides, she could see Pikachu plain as day on his shoulder. What he was really planning to do was make a call to his mother. There had to be something screwy going on and he was going to find out.

Conveniently, there happened to be a Pokémon Center at the side of the road, just five minutes away. As soon as they entered the building, Ash ran straight to the phone and punched in the number for his home. He listened to the phone ring and ring.

Eventually, the video screen came on and he saw the smiling face of his mother. "Oh, hi, honey! What a surprise. You never seem to call me."

"Look, Mom, I've got a bit of a problem." Ash nervously glanced over his shoulder, seeing Cherry wander over. "There's this girl and she's claiming to be my twin sister and she even has a photograph of you. Just what is going on here?"

"Ah!" Cherry suddenly shrieked from behind Ash, startling him. "Mom... is that you? Oh my god! All my life, I've wanted to meet you! I can't believe I'm finally getting to see you on the telephone!"

Delia's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at the girl who looked very much like her own son. "Cherry... my daughter, is that you?"

Ash fainted. He didn't feel like being conscious anymore, not if he was going to have to put up with all this ridiculous crap.

When he awoke, he found himself lying in a bed with Nurse Joy standing over him. "Are you okay?" the pink-haired nurse asked, watching him with obvious concern. "You just passed out on the floor all of a sudden."

Ash wished he hadn't woken up, he really did. It seemed like Cherry really was his twin sister after all, but it was downright absurd. How could he even have a sister that he had never heard of in the first place? Why wouldn't his mother have at least told him that she existed? None of it even made any sense.

"I just found out that I have a long lost twin sister," Ash said weakly. "Of course I'm not okay."

"Oh... well, she's waiting outside for you. She's terribly worried about you," Nurse Joy said. She turned and left the room. A few seconds later, Cherry ran into the room and flung her arms around Ash.

"Ash, you're okay!" Cherry sobbed out, clearly overreacting to the whole situation. "I was so worried about you after you passed out. I didn't even get to have a nice, long chat with Mommy, so next time you call her, you had better let me talk to her again, okay? Is it okay if I come with you on your Pokémon journey?"

Ash didn't say anything. He didn't want to speak. He just got out of bed and headed out of the room toward the Pokémon Center's entrance with a gloomy look on his face. Was there no way he could get rid of this annoying girl?

"Hey, Ash, do you want to meet our daddy?" Cherry asked.

Ash stopped and turned around to look at her. "Huh?"

"He's not too far from here," Cherry said. "Let's go and see him. You've never met him, have you?"

For some odd reason, the thought of meeting his father had never crossed his mind. Not once on his journey so far had he ever mentioned his father to Misty and Brock. This father had not been mentioned since the second ever episode of the anime for some bizarre reason. Suddenly, Ash was quite interested in meeting this mysterious father of his.

"You mean it? We can really go and see my dad?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Uh huh!" Cherry nodded enthusiastically. "I know he will be really glad to see you, Ash. He hasn't seen you since you were a baby after all."

"Wow. I never even thought about meeting my father." Ash exhaled heavily, feeling a flutter of butterflies in his stomach. He was actually beginning to feel a little nervous about this. "I would like to go and see him."

"Then let's go!" Cherry took off down the path, Ash hurrying after her.

Meanwhile, Misty and Brock had somehow managed to lose Mary Sue. They wandered around a random field, sighing in relief now that they didn't have to listen to Mary Sue crying out for Ash.

"If I see that Mary Sue again, I shall punch her in the face," Misty growled, tightly clenching a fist. "How dare she kiss my Ash!"

"Your Ash?" Brock asked incredulously.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking about telling her to kiss my ass and got confused!" Misty exclaimed, waving her arms in the air frantically.

Brock didn't believe her one bit, but decided not to say anything.

Misty looked at Togepi, who now lay face first on the ground. "You know, I am so sick of carrying you around in my arms all the time. Why don't I ever just put you in a Poké Ball anyway?"

"Yeah, Misty, why don't you?" Brock asked. "Is it because Togepi can't suck away at your life force while inside its Poké Ball?"

"Um... yeah, that's probably it." Misty picked up the evil egg Pokémon. "Geez, I wonder where that Ash got to."

Jessie, James and Meowth had come up with an amazing plan to capture Pikachu once and for all. It could not possibly fail.

"We could dig a hole to capture the twerps," Jessie suggested. "And grab Pikachu, then make a rapid getaway."

"Hold on... haven't we done that loads of times?" James frowned.

"Geez! Can't you guys come up with any new plans?" Meowth snapped, scratching their faces. He froze as Jessie and James glared at him, not very impressed by the fact he had just raked their faces with his claws. They proceeded to pummel him angrily.

Ash and Cherry were now standing in front of a building, which Cherry had just declared to be the home of Ash's father. The problem was, it looked rather dark and ominous, plus there was a giant red R on it for some odd reason.

"Um, are you sure this is where he lives?" Ash asked nervously.

"Of course it is!" Cherry smiled. "Come on, you're not nervous, are you?"

"It's just... that building looks kind of evil." Ash grimaced. "I swear that red R looks very familiar too."

"You're just being silly, Ash." Cherry giggled in amusement. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the entrance. There was a keypad by the door and she swiftly punched in the code, causing the door to slide open.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Ash murmured as they walked through the long corridors. Those people in black uniform with red Rs on their shirts looked very familiar too. "Do you know these people are dressing just like Team Rocket?"

"Team Rocket? What's a Team Rocket?" Cherry blinked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Hmm... well, I guess I'm just being paranoid or something." Ash laughed nervously. This couldn't really be a Team Rocket base, could it?

Eventually, they arrived at the top floor of the building and stood before a door. Cherry approached the door, reaching out to push it open. Before she did so, she looked at Ash with a bright smile. "Our father should be in here. You are ready to see him, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm ready!" Ash exclaimed in excitement. He was finally getting to meet his father after all these years. How could he possibly not be ready?

Cherry pushed open the door and they stepped into the room. Ash looked toward the end of the room where he could see the back of a chair and not much else. His heart was beating rapidly and his skin felt clammy with nerves.

"Daddy?" Cherry stepped forward. "Daddy, I finally found Ash! He's right here!"

The chair spun around to reveal Giovanni sitting there, stroking the Persian that sat in his lap while grinning evilly. "MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE MOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KUKUKU!"

"Um... I don't think that's our dad." Ash gulped.

"Of course it is." Cherry giggled. "Hi, Daddy!"

"At last you have come, pathetic brat!" Giovanni snarled, raising a clenched fist. "Ash Ketchum... I see that you have fallen for my elaborate trap. It is a great pleasure to see you here." He chuckled evilly.

"Huh? Trap?" Ash's eyes grew wide. What was going on here? He looked at Cherry doubtfully. "Cherry, what's going on here?"

"You believe that Cherry is your sister, don't you?" Giovanni grinned, his eyes gleaming with deviousness. "It was all a lie. Cherry here is just an android I programmed to trick you into thinking she was your sister so that she could lure you here."

Ash continued to stare at Cherry, looking completely horrified. She was just a fake? "Wait!" he exclaimed, looking at Giovanni. "But... my mom said..."

"Oh, I just had one of my goons go over there and hypnotise her into thinking she had a daughter." Giovanni laughed again. He was quite fond of the evil laughter. "It all worked just as I had planned."

"Then... you're not my father, are you?" Ash whispered, the back of his eyes stinging. He had thought he was going to see his father, but in the end, it all seemed to have been a lie. There was no sister after all. It had just been a cruel trick.

"Hah! No, of course not!" Giovanni rolled his eyes. "Do you really think an ugly prat like me could be your father? Come on now."

"Why?" Ash swallowed heavily, struggling not to cry. He couldn't, not now. "Why did you do this?"

"To get you here so that I could exact my revenge of course." Giovanni smirked evilly. "Too long now have you been messing with Team Rocket. You have even rendered some of my agents to bumbling and incompetent failures over and over again. I am Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, and it's time to make you pay for all the interference you have done. Cherry, show him what you can do."

Ash turned around to see Cherry's eyes start glowing bright red. She raised her hands and began firing lasers from her palms, which Ash was barely able to dodge. "Yikes!" he exclaimed, running from the lasers. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

Giovanni sighed wearily. "Yes. Clearly, an insufferable brat like you shouldn't be allowed to live. Cherry, that's enough. Grab him."

"Eep." Ash gasped as Cherry suddenly came up behind him and seized his arms. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu threw a Thunderbolt at Cherry, but it seemed to do nothing.

"Cherry, put that pathetic rat to sleep," Giovanni ordered.

Cherry raised a hand, a hole in her palm opening up. A jet of blue smoke streamed out, enveloping Pikachu who blinked rapidly and then fell over on its side, closing its eyes.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out in horror. "What did you do to it?" He tried to run to Pikachu, but Cherry held on to him so tightly that he could barely even move.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just a special sleep powder." Giovanni got up from his chair and walked over to pick up a sheathed sword that sat in the corner of his office. He picked it up and drew the sword out of its sheath, his grin widening. "Now, I am going to deal with you once and for all."

Ash could only watch in terror, frantically struggling against Cherry's tight grip, as Giovanni began to rush at him with the sword. He screwed his eyes shut, believing that it was all over and he was going to die right here.

When he heard a pained gasp, Ash's eyes flew open and he gasped in shock at what he saw before him. Mary Sue stood before him, the sword's tip penetrating from her back. Blood blossomed around it.

Mary Sue turned her head, looking toward Ash with a radiant smile. "Ash..." she gasped out. "Please... be happy... for me." Her eyes slid shut and she fell limp.

Giovanni dropped the sword and backed away in bewilderment. "What is this?" he asked. "Why has some stupid girl sacrificed her life for this brat?"

Ash suddenly somehow broke free of Cherry's grip and lunged for the sword, pulling it out of Mary Sue's body. He backed away, scooping up Pikachu with one arm while still holding the sword. Giovanni watched him nervously, wondering what his next course of action was going to be.

"Giovanni!" Ash screamed, charging at him. Giovanni nimbly dodged aside, but Ash didn't care. He tossed aside the sword and kept running, leaping at the window and jumping straight through it.

"Holy crap," Giovanni gasped amid the sound of breaking glass. "Is he crazy or something?"

While Ash started falling, he quickly grabbed a Poké Ball off his waist. Out came Charizard in a flash of red light and Ash landed neatly on his back, grabbing on for dear life. "Hey, Charizard, I know we haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye lately but you wouldn't really let me fall to my death now, would you?"

Charizard didn't give a damn. It was so happy to be out of its Poké Ball that it flew around merrily in the air and tried to set everything on fire, until it eventually came to rest in a flowery meadow far away. Ash hurriedly recalled Charizard and got to work on waking Pikachu up.

"Come on, Pikachu, wake up," Ash urged, frantically shaking him.

"Pi?" Pikachu mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes and peering up at Ash.

"Hey, Pikachu, you okay, buddy?" Ash smiled at him. "We just had a bit of a troublesome situation with Team Rocket, but it's okay now. Man... that boss guy sure is evil." He sighed heavily. It just seemed so unfair how close he had come to meeting his father, only for it all to be a lie. What was that Giovanni person thinking, setting him up for so much disappointment, and then trying to actually kill him?

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed. Ash looked up to see her and Brock running toward him, as well as some guy he had never even seen before.


	2. Madcap Mayhem

  


**Madcap Mayhem**

"Hey, who is that guy?" Ash asked, standing up and regarding the new guy with extreme suspicion. Normally, he would make friends with anyone, even if they were covered in blood, laughing maniacally and waving a bloody axe over their head, but considering that his long lost sister had turned out to be an android luring him into a trap, he couldn't be too careful now when it came to making friends.

"Oh, this guy here?" Misty suddenly stepped very close to the new guy and put her arms around his shoulder. "His name is Emil."

"Misty, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Emil spoke in a deep, luxurious voice, gazing intensely into her eyes.

"Oh, Emil." Misty sighed, looking up at him with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Honestly, I don't know where he came from," Brock muttered to Ash, who was staring at them, completely aghast. "He just appeared out of nowhere."

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed. "What are you doing with this Emil jerk anyway?"

"He is not a jerk!" Misty snapped at Ash. "Emil is so much more mature than you are and he's attentive to my feelings, unlike somebody I know. Plus, he's just so much cooler than you, Ash. Compared to Emil, you are like a total loser."

"Yeah, you're a loser. Get lost." Emil flapped a hand at Ash dismissively. "Misty is mine now, aren't you, Misty?" He was about to lean down and kiss her.

"Get. Away. From. Misty." Ash clenched his fists and stepped forward.

"Ash, you are acting like a child... oh, that's right." Misty sighed. "Forgive him, he's only a silly ten year old kid after all. How old are you again?"

"Eighteen," Emil replied.

"Oh. Well, it totally makes sense for me to be in love with an eighteen year old and for an eighteen year old to be in love with me!" Misty gushed.

"This is ridiculous," Brock stated.

"So, you want a fight or something, kid?" Emil looked down his nose at Ash, sniffing in contempt.

"Darn right I want to fight!" Ash came even closer. After having been emotionally traumatised, he really wasn't feeling like being friendly and when some jerk was trying to move in on his close friend who totally wasn't his love interest, not at all, well, he had a right to be annoyed, didn't he? It was too bad he hadn't kept that sword.

"Come on, Ash! He's much taller than you are," Brock said, desperately trying to reason with him. "It won't work."

"Yes, it will." Ash punched Emil in the groin.

Brock winced and backed away. "Wow. I am never going to make you mad if I can help it, Ash." A drop of sweat rolled down his head as he watched Emil cry like a baby and curl up into the fetal position, tears streaming down his face.

"Ash, that wasn't very nice!" Misty scolded. "Apologise to Emil at once!"

"Eh? But... I..." Ash faltered. "He started it!"

"Did he?" Misty frowned in confusion. "I could have sworn it was you acting all aggressive around him all of a sudden."

"Well, er... he mentioned the word fight first, so he totally started it," Ash said feebly.

"You are pathetic, Ash Ketchum!" Misty snapped. "I can't believe I ever had feelings for you!"

"You had feelings for me?" Ash's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Smooth, Misty." Brock clapped slowly, screaming in pain as he suddenly received a mallet blow to the face.

Suddenly, Emil jumped up, somehow having recovered from being punched in the groin in the space of about a minute. "Heh heh heh! You may think you have won this fight, but I will still be getting the girl." He sent out a Dragonite and grabbed Misty, pulling her onto the Dragonite's back. "If you want her back, you are going to have to travel to that creepy mansion on a hill five miles north of here and save her yourself!" With that said, he took off laughing to the sky with Misty, who seemed to be very confused indeed.

"Um... Brock, did it look like he was kidnapping Misty?" Ash inquired.

"A bit," Brock agreed. "Which is kind of odd, because I thought the two of them were in love a moment ago. Oh well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go and check out that mansion."

So Ash and Brock set off toward the creepy mansion on the hill located five miles to the north, totally unaware that they were being watched by a certain trio hiding behind a bush. Jessie, James and Meowth chuckled evilly, trying to look as evil as they possibly could, which actually wasn't that evil at all because they honestly sucked at being evil.

"Pikachu will soon be ours." Jessie rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"Yes. Now if only we had a plan to capture Pikachu in the first place," James spoke.

The three of them all sighed in unison.

"We really need some new ideas," Meowth muttered, shaking his head sadly.

Ash and Brock soon came across a hill with a creepy mansion placed right on top of it. It certainly did look creepy with Zubats flying around it, but of course they weren't going to get scared away especially when their friend quite possibly needed to be saved, so they bravely hiked up the hill and walked up to the front door of the mansion. Ash reached up to take hold of the knocker and rapidly knocked the door with it.

"Hey, Emil, we're here!" Ash shouted. When he got no response after a few minutes of waiting, he angrily banged his fists against the wooden door. "Hey, we're here to save Misty, so let us in right now, you jerk!"

The door suddenly swung open all by itself, causing the two to jump in alarm.

"Uh... it must be an automatic door," Brock said lamely.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ash muttered, stepping inside. Brock followed him in and the door slammed shut behind them. "I hope that was just the wind."

"This place really is creepy." Brock shivered and rubbed his arms. It was quite cold inside that mansion and dark too. Was lighting and heating a foreign concept to this Emil person? "Why would Emil be living in a place like this?"

"Because he's creepy too, maybe." Ash approached a flight of steps, nervously walking up them. He honestly didn't know where he was supposed to be going in this place, so maybe it was a good idea to just walk around in random directions. They would surely find Misty sooner or later anyway, so where was the harm in just walking around aimlessly?

Suddenly, there was a loud scream from upstairs. Ash and Brock started running toward the source of the noise, flinging a door open to see Misty cowering on the floor while looking at a television. A giant Caterpie was currently devouring everybody in its path and had just put its face to the TV screen, which didn't look particularly nice. The redheaded girl looked up at Ash and Brock who stood in the room, seeming quite bewildered as they stared at the television.

"Hi, guys!" Misty waved at them. "I'm just watching a scary horror movie. It's about Pokémon that become really big and start eating people." She wrapped her arms around her body and shivered a little. "It's so scary, especially those bug Pokémon."

"What is going on here, Misty?" Brock asked. "We thought you had just been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? Of course not." Misty smiled. "Emil just didn't want to waste his time fighting over me, so he decided to bring me over to his house. He's so kind. Isn't it a nice house?"

"Not really. Don't you think it's kind of, well, creepy?" Ash frowned. "There's definitely something screwy about that Emil guy. He just flew off with you without any warning and said something about us coming and saving you."

"You know what, Ash?" Misty grabbed the remote control and turned off the television, then got to her feet and stomped over to Ash with a dangerous look in her eyes. She then poked him hard in the chest, causing him to flinch. "You are just jealous of Emil. That's your problem."

"Jealous?" Ash cried out incredulously. "Why would I be jealous? I don't care if you have some stupid new boyfriend, but this guy is clearly some creepy nutcase!"

"Creepy nutcase?" Misty scoffed. "The only nutcase here is you."

"So, you are all here." Emil's voice filtered through speakers on the wall, startling the group. "Very good. Now, why don't we play a little game, kids?"

"Emil!" Ash shouted at the speakers. "What is going on here? You kidnapped Misty, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I wasn't actually in love with her. I may be a crazy psycho, but I am definitely not a nonce." Emil chuckled darkly. "It was merely a ruse to get you people here so that we could play my favourite game."

"A crazy psycho?" Brock swallowed. "Wow... this doesn't sound good at all."

"You mean... you were just using me?" Misty shrieked at the speakers, clenching her fists. "You are such a creep!"

"What game are we going to play?" Ash inquired. "I sure hope it isn't something boring like Monopoly. No Scrabble either, please. It's just way too hard."

"No. I am going to kill you all." Emil laughed maniacally. "Will you be able to survive? There is no escape for any of you. I have video cameras set up everywhere and I can see you wherever you are. Every room is loaded with all kinds of nasty traps. The front door is locked. Can you find the other exit before you die?" He laughed again, much more chillingly this time.

"Gee, I think I would prefer to play Monopoly," Ash spoke in a disappointed tone.

Misty picked up Togepi and hugged it tightly. "What are we going to do?"

"Better start running now." Emil chuckled.

A panel on one of the walls slid open with a loud grinding noise, revealing several arrows within, their tips pointed forward. Ash, Brock and Misty ran screaming from the room as the arrows fired, thudding harmlessly into the opposite wall. They took for the stairs, which somehow turned into a slide. Part of the floor at the bottom of the slide slid away to reveal a pit of spikes. Ash and Misty shrieked in horror as they came even closer to the pit of spikes.

Brock knew that shrieking in horror was a useless thing to do, so he sent out Onix instead. Onix put a stop to their descent and they quickly clambered onto the rock snake Pokémon, which managed to haul them safely over the pit of spikes.

"Good job, Onix." Brock recalled it. "That was close, wasn't it?" Misty and Ash gaped at him in stunned silence, amazed at the fact that Brock had actually done something.

"Not bad," Emil's voice said as it crackled out of a nearby speaker. "The traps are only going to get a lot worse from here on. I doubt you will ever be able to find the exit... hey, where are you going?"

Ash, Misty and Brock approached the front door. As far as they were concerned, something like a locked door was not going to stop them.

"Okay, guys, time to break this door down!" Ash exclaimed.

Suddenly, the floor beneath them gave way and the trio fell screaming into the pit below.

"Break the door down?" Emil sighed. "Give me a break! Did you really think I wouldn't be able to see that one coming?"

Fortunately, Ash, Misty and Brock weren't too badly hurt by the fall as they hadn't fallen all that far. There were no spikes down here which was just as well. They rubbed the sore spots where they had landed, looking anxiously around the basement.

"We could do with some light," Ash said, grimacing. "I can't see anything in this place."

"Hold on, I've got a torch in my backpack." Brock rummaged around in his backpack, soon managing to produce a torch from within. As he flicked the switch, the torch came to life and shot out a beam of light. He waved it around, revealing that they were in a room made of brick. There was a passageway leading out of the room.

"This is so freaky." Misty shivered, her arms tightening around Togepi. "I'm really scared."

"Don't worry, Misty. We'll get out of this just fine." Ash smiled at her. "I promise. You don't need to worry about anything when you're with me."

"Really?" Misty asked doubtfully. Ash wasn't one of the most reliable people she knew after all.

"Yes, really." Ash pouted, feeling that all too familiar annoyance he often felt around Misty, especially when she was teasing him. "Whatever. Let's go." He headed toward the passageway, Brock and Misty following him.

The passageway was long and walking through it was starting to become pretty dull. There were no traps here to keep them entertained, which was probably a good thing though. Eventually, it did come to an end and the trio found themselves looking at a large body of water with a long, narrow walkway stretching across it. It was so narrow they would probably be in danger of falling off it.

"Hah, this doesn't look dangerous at all," said Ash. "If we fall off that walkway, we'll have to go for a dip? Big deal." He was about to step on the walkway when Misty suddenly stopped him.

"We should test it first," Misty said nervously. "There might be something strange about the water."

"Let's see." Brock picked a medium sized rock off the ground and tossed it into the water. The sound of hissing followed and they could see smoke rising from the surface right before the rock disappeared into its depths. "Looks like acid."

"Acid?" Misty exclaimed. "If we fall into that, we will definitely not make it to the other side."

"Well, there's no other way to get there. We're just going to have to walk across that walkway and hope we don't fall in." Ash bit his bottom lip nervously.

Ash, Misty and Brock precariously made their way along the walkway, trying not to think about the fact that a pit of bubbling acid lay right beneath them. It was a tense and nerve wracking experience for sure. Eventually, they did manage to make it to the other side and collapsed, gasping in relief.

"That was so scary," Misty groaned. "I never want to do that again."

"Darn that Emil." Ash clenched a fist, his eyes narrowing. "What's his problem anyway? Why is he even trying to get rid of us? We've never met the guy before and for some reason he's dead set on getting us killed."

"He's a crazy psycho," said Brock. "Crazy psychos don't usually need a reason to go around killing people."

"He's just doing it for fun," Misty spoke in disgust. "This is all a game to him."

Eventually, they had recovered enough from that terrifying experience to get a move on and hurried through the door which lead to a hallway. At the end of a hallway was an elevator.

"I hope this elevator isn't a trap," Brock said worriedly.

"It's the only way out of here." Ash looked around. Suddenly, the walls started moving in toward them. "Yikes!"

Misty hurriedly slammed her hand on the elevator button. "Open, open!" she shrieked in a panic. "Please, open!"

Fortunately, the elevator doors did open and Ash, Brock and Misty quickly leaped in before they could be crushed by the moving walls. There were just two buttons on the panel marked with up and down arrows. Ash prodded the up arrow and the elevator doors shut. The elevator moved upward and came to a stop, the doors opening again. The trio stepped out, finding themselves in another hallway.

"I wonder what's in here?" Ash opened a door to an empty room. "Huh, it's empty?" There weren't any doors in this room as far as he could see. There was a click and he heard the sound of grinding gears. "Uh...?"

"Ash, get back!" Misty furiously yanked him out of the room, just as the ceiling, embedded with nasty sharp spikes, crashed down onto the floor. "You've got to be careful, this place is loaded with traps, you know. I don't want to lose you... don't get me wrong, it's just because you're my friend." She turned away defiantly.

"Well, what other reason would there be?" Ash asked.

Brock slapped his head. "Oh come on, Ash..."

Misty shook her head and went to open another door. It led to a new hallway. "Let's try this hallway, guys."

Ash, Misty and Brock started walking through the hallway, when suddenly an anvil swung right in front of them. They ducked down, screaming.

"This must be the wrong way!" Ash gasped out. "We'd better try another way."

"No, don't you get it?" Brock asked. "Emil wants us to get killed in these traps. Of course the way to the other exit is going to be full of traps."

"Ugh..." Ash moaned. "This is all your fault, Misty."

"How is it my fault?" Misty shrieked angrily, clenching a fist.

"If you hadn't met up with that Emil guy-"

"Now, now, you two, this really isn't the time to be fighting." Brock looked across the hallway. Anvils had popped out of the ceiling and swung back and forth. "We're going to have to time this very carefully. It's essential that we concentrate on this."

"Concentration? I've never been good at concentration," Ash grumbled.

Ash, Misty and Brock cautiously made their way through the hallway, taking great care to duck the anvils. They soon made their way to the other end of the hallway and fell through the door, sighing in relief.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was hanging around somewhere near the castle and doing nothing in particular.

"You know, I thought of a good plan, but it only works if the little twerp is alone," Meowth said.

"Hmm?" Jessie and James looked at him doubtfully.

"Youse could dress up as the other twerps and make him think you're the real deal, then take Pikachu from him," Meowth said. "The twerp's so dumb he'll surely fall for it."

"Right, so I guess I'd dress up as the tallest twerp then," James said. "I'll try it out then."

In the space of a few minutes, James had dressed up as a fairly good imitation of Brock.

"Hey, what if the twerp notices Brock is paler than usual?" Jessie wondered.

"Then all Jimmy needs to say is that he's got a touch of the flu," Meowth said. "It's that simple."

James shut his eyes and began walking around. "Got to act like the twerp... hmm, oh yes. Hi, my name is Brock and I'm totally useless. I just stand there in the background and I don't do any-" A loud thud followed as he walked directly into a tree and he sank to the ground, moaning. "I can't do this with my eyes shut! How does he even do it?"

"This isn't going to work." Meowth shook his head. "Okay, Jessie, you'll have to try imitating the twerpette."

"There's no way I can pass for that scrawny runt," Jessie snapped. "But, if it's to get Pikachu, I guess I have to." She dived behind a hedge, then came out a few minutes later, looking like a much taller version of Misty. Jessie glanced down at her chest. "I guess I could say I stuffed balloons down my top if he notices."

"Are you kidding? I doubt the twerp's even noticed women have bazongas," James pointed out.

"But what if he wonders why I'm so tall? This is a stupid plan, Meowth!" Jessie shouted.

"Well, it was worth it to see you two dress up like the twerps." Meowth snickered. Jessie was not amused and demonstrated the fact by introducing her boot to his face.

Back in the castle, Ash, Misty and Brock had navigated quite a few more traps and were really tired of almost being killed at this point, but hadn't yet managed to find the way out of the castle. They had just reached a staircase leading up and walked up the stairs. It was a fairly long climb and soon they made it to the very top, stepping through a door and finding themselves on the roof of the castle.

"Is this really the exit?" Ash frowned.

"Is there a chance your Charizard is feeling like being nice today?" Misty asked doubtfully.

"So you've made it." Emil stepped out of the shadows, smiling sinisterly. "I didn't expect you to make it through all my traps alive. Guess I'll just have to dispose of you myself."

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. He really wasn't in the mood for yet another attempt on his life.

The blast sent Emil flying back across the roof. He barely landed on his feet and staggered back, finding himself on the edge of the roof. His arms flailed around and he seemed to freeze in position with a horrified look on his face before toppling off the roof.

"Whoops. I think I killed him," Ash said, as the three walked to the edge of the roof and peered down. However, they saw Emil flying up on his Dragonite. "Guess not."

"Jiggly!"

Ash, Misty and Brock turned around in astonishment to see the pink balloon Pokémon standing there, proudly holding its marker pen and looking ready to sing a song.

"Okay, that is really random," Brock stated.

"Jigglypuff, now really isn't a good time," Misty protested.

Jigglypuff didn't care. It never did. "Jigglypuff," it began to sang. "Jiggly..."

Ash, Misty and Brock slumped to the floor, drifting to sleep. Emil attempted to block his ears in order to not fall asleep but it didn't work and his Dragonite fell to the ground, crushing him beneath its weight. Jigglypuff continued to sing for a further few minutes until it noticed the sleeping trio.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff exclaimed angrily, brandishing the marker of doom and scribbling on their faces. Then it inflated itself and floated off the roof, landing next to Emil and scribbling on his face too before stomping away.

Ash, Misty and Brock soon awoke and hastily rubbed the ink off their faces.

"How do we get off this roof?" Misty asked grumpily.

"Hey, isn't that an elevator there?" Brock pointed. "That must have been how Emil got up here."

"Guess it's worth checking out," Ash said.

The trio got into the elevator and stepped out to find themselves in a room full of monitors, with control panels beneath.

"This must have been where he was watching us from." Brock loved stating the obvious.

"Hey, there's a lever here labelled 'traps'," Ash said. It was currently turned to the 'on' position. "Could it really be that easy? No harm in trying, I suppose." He pulled the lever down to 'off'. "Now hopefully those traps won't bother us anymore."

"This has been the craziest day ever," Misty muttered, as they walked out of the room. Soon, after walking through several doors and hallways, they found themselves outside as the back of the castle. As they walked round it, they caught sight of the Dragonite staring at its trainer, who lay sprawled across the ground, unmoving.

"I don't think we have to worry about him anymore," Brock said.

"Great. What a creep he was..." Misty shivered. "I can't believe I even felt anything for him. Come to think of it, why was I feeling anything for him? I'd just met the guy... you know, nothing makes sense."

"So what about those feelings you had for Ash?" Brock asked. "Did they come back?"

Misty's face turned bright red. "BROCK, YOU ARE DEAD!" she shouted, whipping a mallet from out of nowhere and giving chase.

Ash watched them run off into the distance, a big sweatdrop rolling down his head. "I just don't get it."

"Pika." Pikachu sighed wearily.

  



End file.
